BTS Hates Me
by ghostwriter97
Summary: Let's get this straight. I'm not needed or wanted here in the slightest. I mean at all. But I was still offered the opportunity to join worldwide phenomenon BTS, so you know what imma do? I'm gonna do whatever it hates. Even if Suga wants me dead.
1. New Member?

Give me your blessings because this is my first fic. I promise it'll be kickass.

 **Ch. 1: New Member?**

* * *

It was a day like any other in the BTS backstage room. Supposedly. The level of chaos was standard before every performance. Everyone was getting their makeup done, and in a blur of makeup and stage crew, everyone was hastily but carefully doing their jobs. They've clearly memorized their routine like the back of their hands.  
But something was different about today. Rumors ran amok, and confusion as well as tension filled the air.

"Ya, did you hear what the manager said?"

"I heard the makeup crew talking about it when everyone was asleep."

"It's not true... right?

"This random stranger didn't even debut with us. How long was he a trainee? This is absurd."

Jimin awoke to a flurry of familiar voices. He was dozing off while his designated makeup artist finished up applying his eyeliner. What was this he was hearing? Despite his grogginess, his mind started making the connection. "Seolma... (Surely they don't mean...?)"

Heads turned to the newly awaken voice that belonged to Jimin. V scurried over to him and gave his shoulder a smack. "Ya ya. Enough sleeping. This is crazy news" He said.

"Is a new member joining us?" Jimin exclaimed, a bit louder than he anticipated. His voice couldn't conceal his feelings about the absurd situation.

"Shhhh!" J-Hope shushed him. "No one knows that we know."

"How do _you_ know that you know?" Jimin questioned.

"Namjoon (RapMon) overheard the manager saying it. And Jungkook heard the makeup crew discussing it. I could tell something was off too." J-Hope explained.

"This is crazy... we debuted years ago. Why so suddenly..?" Jimin said incredulously.

"Right?" J-Hope wondered too. He saw Rapmon looking in the mirror, loosening his collar. "Leader what do you think?" He asked him.

Rapmon thought his words over carefully. "Truthfully, I think it's a bad idea. But we can't go against the manager's decision."

Minutes of silence passed as everyone thought about the issue, and the possible fate of the group. They then realized they didn't get Suga's opinion. Yoongi (Suga) sat with his head leaned back and his eyes closed, but they could tell he was awake and listening.

"Hyung" Jimin said.

Yoongi opened one eye and then closed it again.

"I hate it."


	2. I'm terrified

**Ch. 2: I'm Terrified**

* * *

To sum up my feelings simply, I'm terrified. The public will no doubt view this badly. I'll be judged every which way. I'll be seen as a freeloader getting an easy pass. I didn't endure the hardship that this group went through when it first took off. My true talent and value to the team will be heavily speculated.

But in all honesty, this is the least of my worries.

You wanna know what I'm worried about? Whether or not Bangtan will accept me. They've been through thick and thin together. They've known eachother as trainees. Who am I to them? I'm just a freeloader. That's what they'll think.

And they're not wrong.

To be honest, I'm a walking contradiction. I was a trainee, yet I hate being restricted. Because of this, I've faced many difficulties. I have randomly disappeared from a company for disliking my prisoner-like life as a trainee and was consequently put on the entertainment company "blacklist." Yes, there's a blacklist. Basically, it's like a big giant arrow pointed at my head that flashes the words "DON'T HIRE" in bright lights.

But I couldn't go back to my family. They were expecting the most from me. My mom endured so much hardship because of me. I'm too ashamed to show my face at home again and say that I've given up.

So I re-auditioned. I went to my small apartment expecting nothing. So when I got a call in the late hours of the night, I was pinching myself nonstop. I could feel my heart beat in my throat. I cleared my throat as I picked up the phone. The call came from a rising company called Big Hit. They told me that they were very interested in recruiting me. I only knew about them because of their renowned group Bangtan Boys (BTS). I guess after their success, Big Hit was forming a new succeeding group, right?

Wrong.

When I heard their plans for me, my jaw dropped. Why? _Why?_ It didn't make sense. I didn't dare ask why though, because this was like winning the lottery. Although I was alone at my apartment and on the phone, I bowed like an idiot out of sheer gratefulness.

This was so absurd.

I couldn't think of any reason why they'd need or even want me. BTS is already so successful. They have a huge fanbase. They're known worldwide. They're _literally_ bulletproof.

I'm excited, and I'm so confused. But more than anything,

I'm terrified.


End file.
